


where he ends and she begins

by Amie33



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amie33/pseuds/Amie33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She sleeps naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	where he ends and she begins

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, so there must be a few mistakes and they are my entire fault.

She sleeps naked.

It’s something new. Of course he has already slept with naked women before her, but it wasn’t something usual. It happened every now and then, when he and his exes were too tired to get out of bed to grab nightclothes, falling asleep as they were still entwined under the covers. But most of the time the girls he has been with were used to wear a dress or pyjamas at night, sometimes one of his shirt and knickers while he had his own shirt and boxers. But Alex sleeps naked, absolutely bare, every night.

Of course he doesn’t complain (who will?), and he isn't totally surprised. He has known her for long and she has never been the prude kind. He has watched some movies or shows where she wasn’t wearing many clothes. And when they were just friends, she sometimes used to change herself while he was in the same room, or to wander in his flat with just a towel around her middle some mornings to ask him for milk or jam. Each time she did he had to gulp and fight with his own body not to make too obvious the physical reactions her half naked presence always elicited from him.

Now it’s different. Now she’s more than a friend, and he’s not just some colleague shooting a loving scene with her. He feels it’s more intimate to see her in her everyday life, rummaging naked in her wardrobe as she looked for something to wear, or walking in the morning with just a pair of socks on her feet and a cup of coffee in her hand. When she comes back home after work in the evening, she slips out of her clothes and in her nightgown after a hot shower, with nothing under it. Then, when they have had dinner and watched a bit of crap on telly or just cuddled in the sofa while talking about their mutual days, she drops the gown and slips totally naked into bed and against him until she falls asleep.

It’s been months now but it still surprises him, when he rolls on his side during the night and meet the warmth of her back, or when he wakes up with curly hair itching his nose and one of her leg wrapped around his waist, half her body pressed against his. It’s sometimes hard to resist so much naked skin, and he fails most of the time. His hands are free to slide against her bare body and he can slowly drags her out of sleep while she moans and stretches, revealing more naked skin as she pulls the sheets away. It’s easier then, to press his body against hers until they can’t say where he ends and she begins.

But her sleeping next to him isn't only a question of physical proximity, because it’s not only her clothes that she takes off with him. Day by day she also lets all of the barriers around her heart and soul go. He watches her at night, when she quietly sleeps and snuggles against him, her eyes fluttering as she dreams, amazed she can show him as much trust as to let him in her life and in her bed. He can feel the sincerity in every word she says when they lie together in here, her emotions real and sincere. When she's angry with something that annoyed her in the day. When she talks about the things that happened in her life before him and sometimes sobs as she remembers the hard times. When she laughs at his clumsy words and rewards him with a kiss when he pouts. He can see her, totally bare, nothing to hide from him - except maybe those three words neither of them have admitted aloud yet, but that linger around them all the time, a reality that doesn't need to be said.

He hopes that she can feel the same for him. That if he feels more and more at ease with her, it's not only because he is taking her habit to live without clothes when it's just the two of them and the warnth of their bed, but also because he tells her everything. He doesn't need to play a role with her, she knows everything about him and sees the real him, with his flaws, his pains and his doubts, his victories, his joys and his expectations. When it's his time to confess under the safety of their sheets, he doesn't hide anything.

She sleeps naked, and so is he, and he feels it's the best thing in the world.

 


End file.
